Sonic's HALF-LIFE Adventure...
by INSOMNIAC
Summary: I Crossed Sonic the Hedgehog with the second famous video game HALF-LIFE... What would happen if a Ressinance Cascade Scenario happened in Station Square!?!? The other chapters seem to get Better & Better, so ENJOY and PLEASE Review. CH. 11 NOW UP!!
1. Chaos Begins...!!

"HALF-LIFE"  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic or any related characters. I also don't own any HALF-LIFE characters or monsters so don't sew me...  
  
Authors note: God... that damn disclaimer always ruins the surprise to the story doesn't it... *SIGH* well... I don't expect anyone to really read this and leave a good review... but ill do it anyway... I figure it will give me something to do on the weekend, anyway enjoy my writing... if your going to flame me leave a damn E-Mail address or fuck off, No offence to all those readers who actually like my writing.  
  
  
  
Freeman woke and looked around... everything looked strange, the sky was dark, and he could clearly see a galaxy, then he remembered, he was still in XEN.  
  
"What the..." Freeman thought before being interrupted by another voice.  
  
"Gordon Freeman in the flesh..." A man said, he wore a blue suit with black tie... and carried a briefcase with the Lambda logo. He stood confidently, considering they were in another dimension (5th dimension). He continued with his speech. "Or rather in the hazard suit, I took the liberty of relieving you of your weapons-" Freeman then checked... it was true, he was unarmed, he continued "-most of them were governments property... As for the suit... I think you've earned it."  
  
All of a sudden they transported out of the strange area they were in and appeared in a piece of dirt, piled with dead bodies of soldiers and black-ops. Destroyed Tanks and Planes were also scattered everywhere.  
  
"I have contacted my um...Employers," The man said. "And they have authorized me to offer you a job. They agree with me that you have limitless... potential..."  
  
Then they teleported to a place that was itself beautiful, Birds were flying everywhere. And the sky itself seemed... priceless with beauty and grace.  
  
"I'm sure that you wont be having any problem on deciding what to do... My... my... what a mess you've managed over there... I am Impressed." the man said before teleporting again, inside a train the outside seemed like it was nothing but stars. "If you're interested just step into the portal, and I will take that, as a yes...otherwise... well... I can offer you a battle you have no chance of winning... Sort of an anti climax after what you've just survived." Freeman saw the side door open and saw it contained a portal. He hesitated, then the most unexpected thing happened... ANOTHER PORTAKL OPEBED! It was right behind him, freeman looked back at the Government man, he launched himself at Freeman hoping to stop him.  
  
"Freeman NO!" the Gov. Man said.  
  
"Sorry" Freeman said before jumping in... The strange part was that, this time he was in a tunnel... it was cloudy and purple, he placed his hand on the side of the tunnel and felt it very cold. He wondered where he was going to emerge, heed been though hell already... so it didn't bother him as much as it normally did. When he emerged he was a few hundred feet in the air. He knew he was up high because he was amongst the clouds... he began to fall. When he passed the clouds the view he saw was incredible... there was a large city, he looked down only to see a large body of water, apparently the ocean, he looked around and figured the water would have to be his only way out. He fell and got closer, he knew death was near, the suit kept counting the height before he hit the water 500 Ft. 450... 400... 200... 250..100... 50... 10. Then everything went dark.  
  
5 hours later, a strange female white Tiger was walking along the beach of station square... she looked like she had nothing to do. She was about the age of 14 to 15 years of age, she wore a black vest, with loose camouflage pants, and black boots. She looked quite bored and tired... she wished she had some adventure… something fun, but for some reason she never found it... She continued walking until she noticed an orange figure at the edge of the water... she saw it and looked around to see if there was any help available... but for some reason there wasn't. She ran towards the figure and discovered it was an overlander... She dragged him up and onto the side of the street. By then he had woken up, but didn't open his eyes.  
  
"Sir are you ok?" The Tiger asked.  
  
"Ill be fine thank you." Freeman said… he still didn't open his eyes.  
  
"My name is Cenia... do you know what happened to you?"  
  
Freeman thought about it for a second... would anyone believe him if he told them? So he decided to go with the easiest answer "No not really" Freeman said.  
  
"Well anyway sir... um... do you know your name?" Cenia asked  
  
"Yeah… my name is Gordon, Freeman" Freeman said. He then opened his eyes… it took him a while to adjust his eyes correctly... when everything cleared up... what he saw scared the living shit out of him... a tiger!  
  
"Holy Shit!" Freeman yelled. He tried to get up but Cenia held him down.  
  
"What's wrong..." Cenia asked. "You've never seen a white tiger before or something?"  
  
"I've seen a white tiger before... but not one that talked!" Freeman said rather scared.  
  
"Oh forget it... come with me" Cenia said while dragging Freeman with her to her place. Cenia was kinda worried for freeman so she decided he was going to go to her place until he could get his bearings straight. On the way freeman managed to shake loose Cenia's arm. Freeman saw some strange faces while he was on his little walk, everything was strange… there were talking animals everywhere, there were also pictures of a blue hedgehog on almost every window. They continued walking when Cenia turned to face Freeman.  
  
"Were here this is my apartment building... I guess" Cenia said, they went in side the building, once there, Freeman noticed everyone was looking at him strangely, he figured it was because of the orange suit. Finally Cenia and Freeman got into the elevator.  
  
"What floor do you live in?" Freeman asked.  
  
"The third, I wanted to move into the seventh, but they are all full." Cenia said. The elevator got to the 3 floor, and Cenia stepped out, into the apartment right in front of the elevator. "Were here"  
  
The Apartment was nice, The living room consisted of a sofa, a Tv, and a computer, the kitchen had a green refrigerator and stove, plus the cabinets. It had one bathroom and one room.  
  
"You can sleep on the Sofa for tonight" Cenia said "you can watch TV if you want" She said this while turning the TV on.  
  
"Thank you" Freeman said. The TV, flickered on and a Picture of a Blue hedgehog and a Fox was on the news.  
  
"Today on the 10:00 news" the newscaster said. "Sonic the hedgehog, Shadow the hedgehog and Tails the fox have been declared wanted, dead or alive by the G.U.N. forces, a reward of--" That's all the newscaster said because Cenia had turned off the TV. By now you could guess that Freeman was pale and very nauseated.  
  
"Don't they know that no one is going to turn Sonic in. he is the hero here god damn it... just leave him alone!" Cenia said, she then looked at Freeman "Are... you ok?" Cenia asked with a worried tone. But Freeman wasn't ok. He knew where he was, he knew exactly where he was, he traveled to another dimension... into the world of Sonic Adventure 2  
  
Then, the most unexpected thing happened... green, and orange energy balls started appearing all over the city, out of these things came Head crabs, and other aliens Freeman dealt with before. The loud screams of people made Cenia and Freeman to look out the window, what freeman saw terrorized him, just when he thought the nightmare was over... this happened  
  
"Oh Fuck!" Freeman said as he looked at the portals ahead for miles.  
  
  
  
What did you think? I don't care, hope ya liked it... if not go away...  
  
Don't flame me chapter 2 is to come very soon. 


	2. Freemans first kill...!!

Chapter.2  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything so go away...  
  
Authors Note: on my last story I didn't expect as many reviews as I did... so as a favor to all of you, I will listen to the last review entered and place more Detail on the rest of my chapters. Im good with detail, but I rushed the first chapter. That's why I didn't place much detail on it. Anyway now that's going to change... enjoy... btw, the beginning of this story is for people that have not plaid half life yet.  
  
  
  
Green energy balls, or portals were appearing all over the city, every monster Freeman ever faced was there... from the notorious head crab which consisted of a cream colored pillow with four red legs, its job was to literally swallow a persons head while still attached to the body... and taking over the "Hosts" whole body... and later mutating it. The second monster looked somewhat like E.T. except it had three eyes, all red. It produced such a powerful electrical charge that when released, it could kill a person in one shot. Soon after came a strange bulky monster with 5 arms and two legs. On one of the arms it contained a strange glove that launched heat, and movement seeking hornets.  
  
When shot at someone they could easily penetrate the skin. Then came some strange flying large headed things that launched fire balls, no one ever really got a close look at one because it fired so many times it could literally fry a man. Finally came a very large monster, it had a circular back… one could assume this animal had the ability to turn onto a ball, but why would it need to do that when he could easily fry any enemies with his flame throwing hands or his shockwave stomping... and lets not forget lethal body armor and strength. Freeman was in for it now. He needed to find weapons… and he needed weapons fast. Our story now begins.  
  
"Cenia!" Freeman called... Cenia turned around and stared at Freeman as in to say "what." "Cenia I need to know what kind of weapons you have in this apartment... If you have any I need them!" Freeman asked rather nervous and preoccupied.  
  
"I have a semi automatic laser gun, and a rapid fire laser rifle." Cenia nervously said while looking out the window and pointing in her room, freeman turned around and ran towards her room, the room was quaint… a simple bed in the middle, some stuffed animals were sitting on the bed. On the foot of the bed there was a dresser with a mirror and a simple blue lamp. Freeman took a guess and turned the bed over, strangely he saw the rifle and the gun. They looked much like a shot gun and a hand gun… but they were chromed and were bigger and heavier, freeman walked over and took both guns. As soon as he did, a green ball of energy appeared behind him… he saw an electrical monster powering up, he turned and fired at the monsters head, killing him instantly. Freeman started pressing some buttons on the side of both guns, he stumbled onto the resource meter and saw both guns were full of energy, he then saw Cenia the white Tiger staring blankly at the dead mound on her floor.  
  
"What is this?" Cenia asked, she then started examining the blood... and noticed it was different "Why is the blood on him yellow?"  
  
Freeman turned around and saw what Cenia was doing... he walked over to her and handed her the handgun.  
  
"Might as well tell you the story now before we go on any further,(flash back) I work in a laboratory, in this place we research material and crystalline samples from a place called Xen. That place is located on what most people like to call the fifth dimension... the lab is called "Black Mesa Research" we study and observe samples from the fifth dimension of the so called Xen. About two days ago… I showed up to work as usual, but I was late, when I got there I kept seeing that our equipment and super computers kept malfunctioning, the reason that day was so important was because we were going to test a new sample, the purest sample we've ever seen. I went in with the crystal... but something happened. The crystal created some type of flux, anyway I somehow escaped the blast, and the destruction. When I came too… disaster was everywhere… almost all of my friends were dead… the lab was a disaster. Anyway when I learned that the Military was coming to save us... I felt relieved, so I headed to the surface… but on the way there, I met all of those" Freeman said while pointing out the window, he continued "on my way there... I found my first soldier, another Doctor was already down there by the time I got there... but the soldier opened fire on him... I was shocked... then he looked at me and opened fire on me... so now I was against the military, and all of those monsters. In the end I defeated the cause for all of this disturbance... but had to sacrifice all of those soldiers lives... in the end I had to make a choice… either join the military or die… I found another way out… and found my way here"  
  
It took a while for all of this information to sink in to Cenia, then she spoke.  
  
"So your saying he is an alien?" Cenia said.  
  
"Yep… that's about it" Freeman said while looking at his suit power and his gun. The gun was ok, but his suit power was at 0% and his health was at 87%, this didn't look good. "Listen Cenia... we are going to need more help... do you know anyone here that is powerful enough to help us?"  
  
Cenia thought for no more than 15 seconds before she answered one of the easiest questions of her life.  
  
"Sure I do... Sonic the Hedgehog and Team." Cenia said "They are powerful enough... but we need to get to the Mystic ruins first tho..."  
  
Freeman was now re checking his energy level on the gun (he developed that as a habit when he was on earth)  
  
"How far is that?" Freeman asked.  
  
"That's about 100 miles... but if we get to the airport... we should be able to make it." Cenia said while walking over to her closet and taking out energy clips (clip shaped high powered batteries.) and handing 4 to Freeman.  
  
"In that case..." Freeman said "We should move out now, before were trapped in here by these monsters."  
  
"Good plan." Cenia said. "Lets go!" They both headed out the door and down the stairs since the elevator was somehow destroyed... once in the lobby, they found everyone dead, but ignored them.  
  
"Where's the Airport you were talking about Cenia" Freeman asked.  
  
"It is like 4 blocks from here… this should be easy" Cenia said confidently... they soon went into a sprint and into the night.  
  
MEANWHILE: at the airport, there was a green ball of energy floating around the area, it stopped near the ground and hovered there... all of a sudden, a plane emerged from it, a cargo plane to be exact, it had two propellers that were making it hover like a helicopter, finally the engines of the aircraft gave up and dropped the plane like a rock, out of it emerged a strange soldier in black and white camouflage pants, he had a gas mask on him, and a strange thick vest. He looked around the area and took a few steps forward.  
  
"Where the hell are you now Shepard" the soldier said to himself. He then continued walking forward to the first hangar he saw which contained the number 3.  
  
  
  
Well what did you think now? Was it better? I doubt it… don't worry, I think now time for action… don't you think... On the next chapter Freeman and Cenia the white tiger, meet the Sonic Team, but Freeman notices he has been followed by something... or someone... please Review 


	3. Meet Shepard...!!

"Ch.3"  
  
Disclaimer: I have already posted two Disclaimers, on the previous chapters... this is no exception, the other disclaimers still stand for the rest of the chapters.  
  
Authors note: have you ever wondered what would happen if Shepard met Freeman? And allied themselves? Anyway sorry this chapter took so long… my internet provider screwed up with something and left me without Internet since my last chapter upload… anyway its cool now… I think…  
  
  
  
"Cenia and Freeman ran out of the building and were instantly met with Monsters and all beings... Freeman took no hesitation and opened fire on the closest Alien, which was another electrical being. Cenia opened fire on a head crab, and on a strange alien. It had a fox's tail and body, except it's chest was open in half and had teeth, Plus it had longer claws, and its head sort of looked like a head crab, with what looked like a skull inside it. It was coming closer to Cenia, and of course she opened fire. Freeman was busy with some 3-legged dogs. As Freeman cleared a path, Cenia went up to the strange Alien she had just killed and noticed it had clothes on with an apron, when she read the nametag she was horrified, it was the store clerk Alex Hall from the market next door!"  
  
"What the hell!" Cenia asked herself, She heard another noise and saw a man running away from some Head crabs from a far, she saw how one jumped and swallowed the whole head, then how in a matter of seconds, mutated and turned into a Zombie!  
  
"Cenia! Come on We have to leave before they re-group!" Freeman yelled, Cenia then shook her head and ran towards Freeman. Freeman began running once she caught up.  
  
"Where's... the... Airport...?" Freeman asked in between breaths, Cenia only pointed to a tower that was no more than 3 yards away. Surprisingly, they didn't find anything on the way, they had to pass through a fence, and then a high wall... which was impeding access to the airfield. As freeman jumped off the wall, His suit activated.  
  
"Warning, minor fracture detected... Morphine administered." The suit voice said.  
  
"Ok what the fuck was that?" Cenia asked.  
  
"My suit is electronic, whenever something happens to me or starts happening to me, the suit reacts to it, for instance now I know I have a small fracture on my damn left leg." Freeman said. He began limping towards the airport, Cenia thought about it for a while then began running after Freeman who had gotten pretty far by then. It took them a few minutes to walk over to the airport hangars but finally they got there.  
  
"Ok Freeman... you seem to know a lot about these damn creature-" Cenia said before freeman interrupted her.  
  
"Please tell me you guys use Airplanes like that one over there!" Freeman asked, as he pointed to a plane he knew well. It was the plane the portal had dropped there a few minutes ago, the famous V-22 Osprey.  
  
Cenia saw it but only shook her head slowly.  
  
"Sorry Gordon... Ive never seen that model before..." Cenia said as she turned to look at her friend... Freeman's face got beet-red from what looked like rage.  
  
MEANWHILE Adrian Shepard, was looking around the hangar he had previously entered... he saw planes heed never seen before... and some he did. He was getting close to a strange yellow airplane when he heard voices outside, he ran over to the door and to his surprise saw the guy his buddies had wanted to kill, but never succeeded.  
  
"Freeman... now how the hell did you end up here?" Shepard said as he stared in awe at Freeman. Since Freeman never really killed anyone he cared about he wasn't really mad at him, Shepard then stepped back a few steps and crossed his arms in thought.  
  
"Hmm... what should I do... if I go out there either ill kill him, or he will kill me." Shepard said as he checked for his weapons and saw they were all gone. "Well, so much for that idea... GOD DAMN IT... I can't do a repetition of Black Mesa, Not again... not alone..."  
  
Unfortunately... he knew what he was supposed to do, and also knew it was going to be really hard. He unlocked the door and opened it wide, which made a loud creaking noise that startled Cenia and Freeman. The door hit the side of the hangar with a loud crash, Shepard stood with his hands in the air staring at freeman.  
  
"FREEMAN!" Shepard yelled "We need to talk!"  
  
"What for... So you can kill me!" Freeman awnsered as he raised his weapon and took aim at Shepard, Cenia followed suit. "Just how you killed hundreds of innocent lives!"  
  
"As you can see you idiot, I am unarmed and come for a peace proposal" Shepard said. This sort of shocked Freeman a little, but still kept his gun up. "How about we ally, there's no way either of us alone will make it out of here... but together... we should be able to make it!"  
  
"Make it where... Back to earth so they can kill me!" Freeman Yelled. Cenia was wondering what the hell he was talking about considering they were already on earth. (Sega Sonic version)  
  
"My government betrayed me too... that damn government guy stuck me inside that airplane over there" Shepard said as he pointed to the plane parked in the runway. "And left me to rot in Xen, even after I saved every ones asses! Anyway I was kinda thinking we could stay here... it seems nice."  
  
Freeman was surprised at this turn of events... still he lowered his weapon, and began to walk up to the soldier. He stood 3 feet away from him... by now Shepard lowered his hands, Cenia still had her gun up and aimed at Shepard's head.  
  
"Before we do or say anything else... How many civilians did you kill at black mesa." Freeman asked.  
  
"None" Shepard said. "The only thing me and my buddies killed while they were still alive that is, was aliens, and Black Ops. The civilians helped us and we helped them..." Shepard said. Freeman offered his hand and Shepard gladly shook it.  
  
"What about black mesa... what happened to it now? Did they clean up the mess?" Freeman asked rather sarcastically. By now Cenia had lowered her weapon and approached the two. Shepard then lowered his head and looked away.  
  
"Unfortunately..." Shepard said as he raised his head again. "They are all dead... the Government guy destroyed black mesa, with a nuclear warhead the Black Ops placed there." Freeman looked very bothered by that news and lowered "his" head.  
  
"Im sorry I tried my best" Shepard said.  
  
"No matter now" Freeman slowly said. "Lets go... which plane can we use to carry all of the Sonic people?" Cenia walked towards the airplane where Shepard had come from.  
  
"How about the biggest one in the whole airport?" Cenia said as she tapped on the planes wings.  
  
"Sonic people...?" Shepard asked.  
  
"Ill tell you later..." Freeman Said. "You won't believe me until you see it anyway... Anyway what's the plan"  
  
"Ill fly it... Freeman you can be the co pilot and you tiger girl..." Shepard said  
  
"The name is Cenia" Cenia said rather annoyed.  
  
"Yeah...nice to meet you... um… I guess you'll just sit down on the cockpit with us and watch the radar in case there is someone following us, but before we go... we need to refuel the V-22." Shepard said  
  
"I used to work here... no problem, just tell me where the gas thing is." Cenia said in a cheerful tone, Shepard pointed to a panel on the bottom of the craft next to the landing gear.  
  
In almost no time at all Cenia had filled the Osprey tank with fuel, Freeman checked the plane incase there were any aliens on board, there wasn't, and Cenia gave the heading and distance to the place they needed to be at, which was the Mystic Ruins. As freeman was checking the airplanes inside, he found a locked box under each seat, he pulled one out that had the words "BZ-Man." He shot at the lock with the laser riffle he already had. The lock broke and Freeman opened it, he saw the exact same Missile launcher he used before with 5 extra rockets, he decided to leave it there for later use.  
  
Meanwhile Shepard was about to turn the plane on when Cenia walked in.  
  
"Ok, everything is ready to go... heading is in and were clear to take off." Cenia said.  
  
"Thanx." Shepard said as he turned on the aircraft. Cenia noticed he was getting ready to take off... considering they were still facing the hangar.  
  
"Um, Shepard... the airstrip is over there" Cenia said as she pointed in the other direction.  
  
"Yeah I know. But you forgot one thing the Osprey is capable of..." Shepard said as a smirk came over his face. All of a sudden Freeman walked in and sat next to Shepard, Cenia then sat in the seat right behind them which displayed the Radar.  
  
"I'm ready to go!" Freeman said said.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean Shepard?" Cenia asked ignoring Freeman  
  
"Were not going forward... were going up."  
  
With that he slammed on the power and the aircraft began moving up, Cenia after being largely impressed, turned on the Radar and saw they were the only thing left air-born, Cenia then looked out the side window, and saw what Shepard meant. The Propellers with the engines included, Were tilted upwards, like a helicopter!  
  
"I like this aircraft!" Cenia said as she saw the spinning blades on the end of the wing turn from upright to straight forward, giving the aircraft speed, freeman ignored everything.  
  
"According to the distance and speed were going... it should take us 2 hours to get to these Mystic Ruins" Shepard said, they all sat back at the same time.  
  
"I guess now it's a matter of waiting..." Freeman said.  
  
"Same here, well good night" Cenia said as she leaned backwards on her seat and fell asleep. Freeman only watched how the city was taken over from a far.  
  
"This bites!" Freeman said to himself as the aircraft moved away from the city and into a strange jungle. About one hour passed, Cenia was snoring, and Freeman was looking around the jungle floor for any civilization.  
  
"I heard you brought down one V-22 Osprey, and 3 attack helicopters... Im impressed" Shepard said while looking out the window.  
  
"Yeah well what would have you done if you had the alien special forces behind your back, and the U.S. military." Freeman said.  
  
"Yeah I faced some weird shit, like that monster that threw that weird green blobs, or those little dart throwing things!?" Shepard said as he turned to Freeman.  
  
"That's odd, I never faced any of those" Freeman said.  
  
"Not even those sewer nesting big four legged monsters?" Shepard said rather surprised.  
  
"Nope, I did face the reason and cause for the uncontrolled portals... this stupid monster called Nihilanth, anyway I wiped it off, that's when that mother fucking G-man tried to kill me, I luckily escaped through another portal."  
  
"That's cool, what amazes me more is how you managed to kill those black ops."  
  
"Yeesh, don't remind me..." Freeman said with a laugh "God I killed like 11 or so."  
  
"Lucky you..." Shepard said. "I had to kill over 20 at each encounter."  
  
"So... they weren't on your side?" Freeman asked rather surprised.  
  
"Yeah... they called us traitors" Shepard said remembering the Spray painting on the wall. "Just because a large number of Soldiers rebelled against their orders just to go after you."  
  
All of a sudden the plane started beeping, Cenia woke up and saw there was a small aircraft right behind them coming in fast.  
  
"We got a bogey, at our 9 a clock!" Cenia said, Shepard then looked to his left and saw what looked like a red aircraft coming in for a sweep, He instantly reached for the Radio and switched it on to all channels!  
  
"Attention Unidentified Aircraft," Shepard Said and continued " We are not Hostile we repeat... We are not hostile, please back down, This is Adrian Shepard of the U.S. Special forces, We have Civilians in here do not open fire!!"  
  
The radio then began to flicker green and red, which meant they were sending a message, Freeman turned the sound up.  
  
"—Please land over to your right, repeat, there is an open airfield to your right please land over there."  
  
Shepard then began to lower the aircraft's speed by tilting the rotors again and landed vertically on the hangar area. Freeman stepped off of his seat and went to the back to open the left side door. As soon as he did, he was met by a strange, Red looking creature with spiked Knuckles, A strange pink Hedgehog, with a gun aimed at him and a black hedgehog in a fighting stance. With them came a white Bat, and a big fat egg shaped character.  
  
"Um what's with the welcoming committee?" Freeman said raising his hands.  
  
"Give us your intentions or we will open fire." The black hedgehog said.  
  
"Mainly to come here looking for a guy called Sonic and ask for his help... Im sure you know what's happening over at Station Square."  
  
"That's him over there!" The White bat said pointing over at a red propeller powered airplane that was landing over on the strip.  
  
"Look we come here in peace, there is a problem over at that station square city and we need your help." Freeman said.  
  
"What do you mean we?" The Egg Shaped character said.  
  
"There is a white tiger with us called Cenia and... apparently a new friend of mine. He was piloting the plane." Freeman said as Shepard walked over to freeman Being followed By Cenia. By now everyone lowered their weapons  
  
"In that case, Welcome to the Mystic Ruins, My name is Amy Rose." The pink hedgehog said. "The red one is Knuckles, the bat is Rouge, This hedgehog over here is Shadow, the fat piece of lard over there is Egg Man"  
  
"Hey!" Egg man said rather annoyed.  
  
"And those two over there are Sonic and Tails the Fox." Amy said as Sonic arrived at the scene.  
  
"Ok who is the wise guy with the plane!" Sonic asked. Amy stepped forward.  
  
"Its ok Sonic they are here to help." Knuckles said.  
  
"Actually" Cenia said. "We were actually coming here to ask for help."  
  
"First I want to know what the hell is going on..." Sonic said. Tails was Drooling on the V-22 Osprey "We will work on the details later."  
  
"Agreed!" Both Shepard and Freeman Said at the same time.  
  
  
  
Jeez I feel I could have done better... but this is here for now... I promise it will get better... God this isn't like me at all, Anyway im gonna go get some good ideas for my next chapter I know you will love. See ya next time. Please review and don't be cruel... 


	4. Unwanted Visitor...!!

"Ch. 4 Unwanted Visitors..."  
  
Disclaimer: I already disclaimed this... go away...  
  
Authors Note: Ladies and gentlemen, I promised u a better action packed chapter... well... guess what... here it is... hope you like… flame me if you want... I enjoy reading flames... anyway… Sonic and team go back to a destroyed Station Square...  
  
  
  
After much talking and Waiting, the Sonic team heard both stories from both Shepard and Freeman. And to be honest they were quite shocked to hear it all.  
  
"So it was all your fault then?" Sonic asked while facing Freeman.  
  
"No it wasn't... they blamed it on me" Freeman said. "But actually the soldiers blamed sabotage on me, I overheard their transmission. That's not the problem and it doesn't matter now... what I don't understand is how those fucking portals are appearing with no power, for those portals to successfully appear, they need power from both ends."  
  
Shepard walked around for a few seconds then looked straight at the group.  
  
"So... what you are saying is were facing another Nihilanth?"  
  
"No... there's no way, I watched it die, and explode." Freeman said remembering the encounter with Nihilanth.  
  
"So what are you saying then! Were doomed and we don't know what's causing the outburst in power?" Amy said while looking at the group?... and edging closer to Sonic without anyone noticing her...  
  
"I am not sure" Freeman said. "It could be a lot of things, Something is sending these things and we need to find out who."  
  
"What if those little bastards are sending themselves?" Shadow said finally cutting into the conversation.  
  
"no... no no can't be.." Freeman Said. "They can't generate enough power to even come close to creating a portal."  
  
"Then what the fuck is going on!" Sonic yelled.  
  
"A classic Alien Invasion my friend." Shepard said sarcastically. "For now as far as I can tell... the source is somewhere in that city... I haven't seen any Alien Activity outside of that city."  
  
"That's because they are regrouping for a world wide attack and total takeover. Or that's what I think..." Freeman said. "They can be killed... hell I killed most small animals, or whatever with my crowbar when I ran out of ammo!"  
  
"Your not suggesting we go out there and kill or get killed aren't ya?" Knuckles said.  
  
"Looks that way" Shepard said with a laugh.  
  
"What exactly is so fucking funny!?!" Shadow yelled.  
  
"Im Sorry... I just never expected to die in a video game" Shepard said still laughing. He then stopped and then smiled "You know… when I made it out of Black Mesa... I thought it would be over… all the people the Black Ops killed, the lies, the aliens, I thought it was over... I guess its not."  
  
"Video Game?" Sonic asked.  
  
"Sonic the Hedgehog, is a video game that came out like... 12 years ago." Freeman Said. "I don't know much about you... but the dimension im in now... is a video game..."  
  
It took a while for anyone to talk, and it was getting late...  
  
"Look im going to go to--" Freeman said before being interrupted by a portal that was starting to appear a few feet away from him! Cenia then (who had been laying down listening to the conversation) got up and took her gun from her holster then Quickly aimed it at the portal. Sonic, Shadow, Rouge and Knuckles stood in a fighting stance. Egg Man took a handgun and aimed it at the portal as well, While Amy took her Piko Piko hammer and was ready for an assault. What came out of the portal made Freeman and Shepard's Teeth Cringe... it was the Government Guy!  
  
"Ah Freeman, I finally found you... and you Shepard... what are you doing out of your post heh." The G-man said while smiling.  
  
"Fuck you, you damn monster!" Freeman Yelled.  
  
"My, my that hurt." The G-man said sarcastically "Look, I have come here to help you... for once... I know what's causing the attraction of the aliens to this place."  
  
By now everyone had lowered their guard, except Freeman and Shepard.  
  
"And that is!" Shepard asked  
  
"Simple... " the G-man said while taking a seat.  
  
-------------  
  
Somewhere in Xen, there was a large island floating around, there was a large cave inside, on the inside, there was a health pool spring, with a large Alien, none Freeman or Shepard ever laid eyes on, or anyone at that matter. It looked like one of those electrical monsters, but it had 6 tentacles sprouting from the back of his shoulder blades, its claws were much larger, and sharper, and he had a hole in the center of his stomach, where a portal orb stood. He floated in the center of the spring. It was also twice as large as Nihilanth! A normal sized electrical monster teleported in and stood in front of him.  
  
(From this point on I would like to say anything in between these things is the alien language translated. If you've plaid the game, they do talk, but in weird buzzing and clicking noises)  
  
"What News do you have for me slave!" the large Alien said.  
  
"The attack is going according to plan on the new dimension, oh great Viridian, but we need more operatives im afraid" the small alien said  
  
"Why.....?" Viridian said.  
  
"When the assault first began... we encountered--" the alien said before being interrupted by Viridian  
  
"Freeman!" Viridian said.  
  
"Why yes sir... exactly" the alien said. "We promise me and my... operatives will take care of him, but... we will need more... we have only over run one city, there just isn't enough of us"  
  
"You better... or I will send you to a remote island where you will spend the rest of your days!" Viridian said as he launched a portal at the smaller alien... the small alien disappeared as the portal engulfed him. Viridian only floated above the spring and began to make his eyes glow red.  
  
-------------------  
  
The G-man had just finished explaining about Viridian. All of the Sonic Team, Gordon and Adrian only listened their guard was down by then. (Adrian Shepard for all who don't know his full name.)  
  
"So your saying that this large force is similar to that of Nihilanth's except more powerful." Sonic asked.  
  
"Exactly... anyway gentle men if you don't kill it... he will take over this dimension." The G-man said, as a portal opened behind him. "Meanwhile... my employers will uh... not be pleased if you fail Freeman, and Corporal. You will find the portal to his location in the center of the city, meanwhile... I must leave, I have some... heh... business to attend to." The G-man started to walk off when all of a sudden Freeman grabbed the back of his shoulder with his hand.  
  
"Wait!" Freeman Said. "We need Guns, and Ammo"  
  
"You have them already Freeman, I left your weapons and the Corporals weapons in Boxes under the passenger seats of the V-22" the G-man said as he threw Gordon's hand away from his shoulder and stepped into the portal.  
  
"Well..." Knuckles said "I knew today wasn't going to be a normal day..."  
  
"And its gonna be a very long day" Tails said as he slumped into the couch waking up Cenia... momentarily  
  
"It wont be that bad tho... except we have a problem." Freeman said as he crossed his arms.  
  
"What problem is that now?" Egg Man said. Everyone was quite surprised.  
  
"I thought you left fat boy" Shadow said with a laugh.  
  
"I thought all of you left" Sonic said "But you don't see me pointing it out… now pipe down... you were doing such a great job" he said sarcastically  
  
"What were you talking about again?" Tails said as he pushed off Cenia from his lap.  
  
"We need to suit up" Freeman said as Shepard walked out to the V-22 for the weapons, there was a total of 12 boxes  
  
"Merry Christmas." Shepard said with a smile as he opened a box that contained his standard issue Automatic/Grenade launcher gun.  
  
  
  
What did ya think? Lame... lamer... not so lame? Whatever... anyway sorry it took so long to post... I am starting to get the feeling im loosing my touch... 


	5. The Battle is on.....!!

"Ch.5"  
  
Disclaimer: Go to the beginning of the Fic its written there  
  
Authors Note: Well my chapters are taking a long time huh? Well not to worry I got 2 chapters now ^_^ Enjoy!  
  
  
  
Freeman and Tails were discussing over who was going to fly the plane, Of course Shepard won because he had the knowledge, But Tails agreed he was going to be the co-pilot. They were getting ready for an assault to the city, their mission was simple, or at least it sounded simple. They were to go in, infiltrate the center of the city, find the portal, go in, kill the leader and get out. But they didn't know what they were getting into.  
  
"All right everyone, We need to strap you in the plane!" Shepard announced.  
  
Everyone then approached the V-22 and got on, Shepard strapped in Sonic on the first seat next to the side door, followed by Shadow, and then Knuckles, Followed by Egg Man. He had a little trouble with egg man because he was a bit large, but managed to strap him in. On the Right side of the plane he strapped in Cenia first, followed by Amy, then Rouge. Freeman Shepard and Tails were to be in the cockpit. Everyone in the cargo plane sat silent, no one said a Word. Meanwhile Back in the cockpit.  
  
"Ok, the sky is clean, we are the only thing air born" Tails said as he looked in the radar.  
  
"That's what Cenia said, and we found you trying to shoot us down." Shepard said with a laugh.  
  
They stayed quiet for about 2 hours that is until Tails spoke up.  
  
"Hey guys, have you ever heard about the Chaos Emeralds?" Tails asked.  
  
Both Shepard and Freeman were dumfounded.  
  
"What the hell is that?" Shepard asked.  
  
"About 7 gem stones in current possession of Sonic, he can turn into Super Sonic and can easily destroy half the city in his state, But we need 50 power rings to pull it off" Tails said. "Why don't we ask the group and ask them if we can get help from Supersonic."  
  
Freeman was curious as to what Super Sonic was, but since Tails said he could easily destroy half the city alone, that would be great help against Viridian. Freeman then took the intercom from the back of Shepard's chair and began speaking through it.  
  
"Hey Sonic, listen where can we find fifty power rings?" Freeman asked through the intercom, Every one in the back shuttered at the thought except Cenia. Sonic laid a face of horror, and grabbed the mike that was attached next to the speaker.  
  
"No, there is no way im turning into Super Sonic Again!" Sonic yelled through the Intercom.  
  
"Dude, come on, we need all the help we can get!" Freeman Said, he started thinking on what to say next and finally thought of something to say. "*I hope this work's *" He thought. "Did you know each one of these monsters is a one man army?"  
  
Sonic seemed to be thinking it through, then sighted and put the mike near his mouth again.  
  
"They are scattered all over the city, I already have about 35" Sonic said.  
  
"That's bad, So we need 15 or more" Freeman said. "When we touch down on the edge of the city, as the team heads towards the center, find the rest of the rings, and meet up with us. But don't turn into Super Sonic yet, we need that for when we go into the main portal. Over and out."  
  
"I can't believe im doing this again." Sonic said to himself, now everyone around him seemed edgy.  
  
Soon enough, Shepard managed to land on the same beach where Cenia found Freeman just yesterday. As soon as they opened the side panel of the V-22, they met 7 electrical monsters and 4 head crabs.  
  
"Everyone take a weapon from the boxes... Welcome to Hell!" Freeman said as he took the missile launcher from the box he opened earlier, loaded it, and launched a missile at the monsters, taking out half.  
  
"Ill meet you guys in the center!" Sonic said as he ran off to find 15 rings. The battle was on.  
  



	6. ????Defeat...????!!

"CH.6 Sonic in Trouble"  
  
Disclaimer: for the last time I don't own anything Sega Inc. owns the characters.  
  
Authors Note: I thank you all for your reviews. *Sigh* Mostly this chapter will... have a lot of stuff...  
  
  
  
Sega Team:  
  
Everyone got off the V-22, Sonic had left by then. Freeman, Shepard, Tails, Shadow, Egg Man, Amy, Rouge, Cenia, and Knuckles. Had formed a half circle around the aircraft. Amy had somehow gotten her hands on an M-16, it was fully loaded with two extra clips, Shadow got another Missile launcher, Egg Man and Rouge got the experimental laser weapon both Freeman and Shepard owned. Knuckles only took 2 hand guns, while Tails got the revolver, Cenia still had her semi-Auto laser gun. (You get the idea.) Freeman and Shepard had their original Automatic weapons.  
  
"How far is the center of the city!" Freeman yelled between Gunfire.  
  
"Its about a quarter mile away!" Tails responded as he killed the last electrical monster. Surprisingly, no one got hit.  
  
"All right everyone, we need to hurry, come on!" Shepard said, as he ran off to the center & everyone followed. The city seemed to be covered in some Black cloud, the cloud seemed to come from the center of the city which was where supposedly the portal was. It was turning the city into pitch darkness, and pretty soon, the world would follow.  
  
MEANWHILE: Sonic was running through the city, following every loop, trying to find rings, he was having a hard time finding some, he only found about 7 out of 15.  
  
"Damn, what the hell happened to all the power rings!!" Sonic yelled as he found his eighth one. He continued running through the run down streets of Station Square. He was surprised that the loops were still standing. He came up to a loop and started gathering speed to do it, as he reached the top of the loop, it began to collapse!!  
  
"Crud!" Sonic yelled as he was buried in rubble, As he emerged and stood. He saw a very large oversized ring floating in front of him, it was a portal to the special stage!  
  
"Odd, I already have all of the Chaos Emeralds, im surprised this one is still active!" Sonic said to himself, as he approached it, he put his hands in it and instantly, his ring power went up from 43 to 100!  
  
"Oh I remember this! Well since I got what I needed, I guess its time I head back..." Sonic said as he revved up and ran in the opposite direction.  
  
MEANWHILE: The Sonic team wasn't having much luck, Tails had been lasurated by a head crab-Zombie, and wasn't feeling too good, Amy had been recently been hit by an electrical charge and had to be taken back to the V-22. We find the remaining heroes at what appeared to be the entrance to the portal room, on which with further Inspection, was full of aliens, and more coming!!  
  
"What do we do, that room is full of aliens and these things are still coming!" Tails said while reloading the revolver.  
  
"Ive never faced so many Aliens before, I don't know what to say!" Freeman said.  
  
"Same here" Shepard replied. "Hey Shadow How many Missiles do you have left!"  
  
"Ive only got like 3, I only used two so far." Shadow said  
  
"I hate to admit it butt..." Egg Man said... "If only that pesky rodent was here"  
  
"Well we can't just sit here!" Freeman said as he reloaded his gun. "I am going to go kill me something."  
  
With that he jumped out of his hiding place and went into a small deep crater, he started shooting everything in site. The sound of the machine gun was ear splitting. All of the aliens instantly started shooting electrical charges and hornets at Freeman. Shepard and the rest of the group followed soon after. The sound sounded like a full-scale war was taking place. Tails yelled in fear as he shot at the overwhelming aliens. Shadow took out most of them with the launcher, but there was still more than half of them left, and still coming! Shadow, by then was officially out of ammo, So he decided to attack head on. The Monsters that started flooding into the crater & the group he began to kill kick and literally splatter everywhere. They were technically surrounded, and the group was hiding inside a small crater, when the unthinkable happened. The fire from the guns stopped, it just stopped only to be replaced by clicks! They were all out of ammo! An eerie silence followed afterward, as they saw the aliens surround them, No one moved an inch.  
  
"Well... I'm sorry, I guess we didn't make it." Freeman slowly said.  
  
All of the aliens then began to charge up and raise their weapons, ready to fire, The group only closed their eyes in anticipation, for the inevitable.  
  
  
  
What you think? Chapter 7 I am working on as you read this. Please review. 


	7. Welcome to XEN...!!!!

"CH.7"  
  
Disclaimer: Go to the beginning of the fic (first Chapter) and read it there.  
  
Authors Note: OOH CLIFF HANGERS!! I wont bother with today's note, you ain't gonna read it anyway...  
  
  
  
Everyone had their eyes closed, they were just waiting for death to come get them. Shadow only smiled and closed his eyes.  
  
"It was a pleasure fighting with you" Shadow said. "It was fun."  
  
The electrical charges started getting louder, the other aliens were moving their weapons around, everyone could hear it until finally they fired... but nothing happened, yet they kept firing! That is until Shepard was the first to open them. Sonic was flying the V-22, Amy had the Fast Rope lowered above the crater, All the other monsters were firing at us but Amy Managed to hold them off with a very big machine gun that was attached to the side of the aircraft.  
  
"COME ON HURRY UP AND START CLIMBING!!" Amy yelled as she threw 4 clips into the crater & strafed over 40 monsters with one burst of fire from the machine gun. Everyone in the crater, grabbed on to a rope (there were several of them) and started climbing, Shepard and Freeman held the monsters off while the group climbed on the plane, As soon as they all made it up there, Freeman began to climb, being followed by Shepard. After a few seconds Freeman made it on the plane, Shepard was halfway up!  
  
"SHEPARD HURRY UP!!" Freeman yelled. "Another armada of Aliens are on their way!"  
  
"Im trying, I suck at Climbing!" Shepard yelled, the armada arrived, Freeman and Amy were holding them off, until finally Shepard made it, Sonic flew the plane over the large entrance. They all saw the portal! Shepard and Freeman ran to the cockpit. As soon as they came in they saw red blinking lights everywhere and buzzing alarm noises, Sonic was having a hard time keeping the plane smooth.  
  
"Sonic what the hells goin on with the plane!" Shepard asked  
  
"Were leaking fuel!" Sonic responded. "And we got some damage from that rescue we just pulled off!"  
  
Shepard saw that there was no way of rescuing the plane so he clicked the Autopilot and took the intercom.  
  
"MAY-DAY, MAY-DAY ATTENTION EVERYONE, THE PLANE IS ABOUT TO GO DOWN, SALVAGE ALL WEAPONS POSSIBLE AND PREPARE TO JUMP!" Shepard said before leaving the Cockpit. Sonic and Freeman Followed, when they opened the side door they saw the plane was going to crash right next to the portal!  
  
"Everyone Brace for impact!" Freeman yelled as he grabbed onto a pipe, By now the engines whined and turned off.  
  
"What the hell is going on!" Cenia asked. Both Freeman and Shepard ignored her.  
  
Finally the plane touched the ground and slid, destroying the landing gear. It lost its left rotor and its tail wing, Finally the plane stopped next to a orange orb. Everyone by now was on the floor, as they all stood up they looked around and saw the plane wasn't salvageable. Shepard saw that one of the large boxes that had slid out and opened contained a large detonator and plenty of C-4 to destroy a building. No one knew what shape the cockpit was in because the cockpit door wouldn't open.  
  
"Every one ok?" Shepard asked as he got up to inspect the box full of plastic explosive.  
  
"Im ok" Cenia said while rubbing her head.  
  
"I think I speak for all of us that we will live." Sonic said, Everyone was now reloaded and ready for another assault  
  
"I Suggest you all go into that portal now, cause I don't think you all want to stay for the fire works!" Shepard said while pointing at the now activated C-4 with less than 1 minute on the timer!  
  
"What the hell did you do!" Sonic asked.  
  
"I am not sure if you have noticed but this will be the only thing that will kill those big giants out there!" Shepard said while pointing at a group of very large aliens outside the crash "Plus the rest of the alien army as soon as they get here!"  
  
"Ok everyone I suggest you run!" Sonic said as he took hold of a handgun, and went into the portal, Tails soon followed suit, then Cenia, and Knuckles, Until Only Shepard and Freeman were left.  
  
"Good luck!" Freeman said as he went in, then Shepard followed.  
  
Soon enough all the large aliens awakened and grouped next to the crash, moving the plane around and ripping out the metal, the Alien army soon followed in through some large gates, and surrounded the aircraft. The bomb exploded wiping out everything in a 10-yard radius, nothing was left alive!  
  
  
  
Chapter 8, is coming soon im working on it now... please review and thank you for reading. If you want to find out more about that stupid plane (V-22 Osprey) I have somehow been drooling over, you will find it here: http://www.bellhelicopter.textron.com/products/tiltRotor/v22/ 


	8. Confronting Viridian...!!

"CH.8 Confronting Viridian part. 1"  
  
Disclaimer: yada, yada, yada. Sonic don't belong to me I know I know... don't rub it in...  
  
Authors Note: Well, sorry I took so long, but the FF's are gonna take a trip over to Xen, what do you know.  
  
  
  
The scenery seemed very strange, to the Sonic crew that is, they were on a large floating rock, the indescribable beauty of the scenery after the rock was overwhelming, Freeman and Shepard were quite used to it tho.  
  
"Um... whoa... Jesus, what is this place!" Cenia asked.  
  
"I've never seen anything like this!" Tails exclaimed.  
  
They began to walk around the small island to see if there was any way out.  
  
"This place is so calm... dead..." Shadow said as he stared into the endless horizon. Egg Man was examining the floor, picking up rocks.  
  
"I've never seen this type of mineral anywhere" Egg man wondered. "Its weak... yet very durable and strong!"  
  
"We haven't figured out what this is yet." Freeman said.  
  
"You spent millions of dollars in Black mesa, and on experiments, and you still don't know what this is?" Shepard asked.  
  
"Hey it wasn't my fault. Someone messed with the equipment..." Freeman said.  
  
"How long have you worked with this type of stuff anyway Gordon?" Amy asked.  
  
"A while..." Freeman answered. "I really don't remember how long..."  
  
"Well I hate it here!" Sonic said. "no room to run here without falling forever."  
  
"Pretty similar to angel-island" Knuckles said. "No plants. But lots of water."  
  
That made Freeman and Shepard stop in their tracks, and turned to face Knuckles.  
  
"Where is it?" Shepard & Freeman asked at the same time.  
  
"I can hear it... its under ground... there are some caverns... they are pretty flooded. What's the big deal anyway?" Knuckles asked.  
  
"The water in this place has the ability to heal anything from a scratch, to an impossible wound!" Freeman said.  
  
"I have a large canteen, we might want to take some with us... just in case" Shepard said.  
  
"Just one small question" Rouge butted in. "How do we get it when were up here... stranded and that is down there?"  
  
"I think that's my job!" Knuckles said as he started digging and quickly disappeared underground. After a while, Knuckles came back up and waved everyone else to follow, as everyone went down the tunnel and landed on the water they looked around and found not just a health pool, but a portal as well!  
  
"AWESOME!" Tails said as he started to approach the portal, Shepard then stopped him.  
  
"What are you doing?" Tails asked, Shepard then pointed upward, what they saw were some strange large toothed animals, with almost invisible ropes hanging all the way to the bottom.  
  
"What the hell are those...? I've never seen those before?" Cenia wondered and was about to touch one!  
  
"CENIA NO!" Freeman Yelled but was too late, the rope had taken a hold of Cenia and started to pull her up to the toothed animal!  
  
"Cenia!" Tails yelled as he tried to pull her down but failed.  
  
"AAH THE ROPE IS TOO STICKY GET IT OFF!!" Cenia yelled as she was being pulled up, Shepard then took his gun and Quickly shot the monster 4 times, Cenia then fell down to the pool, When she got back up all soaking wet, she felt better than ever.  
  
"Whatever this water is, I sure feel a hell of a lot better now." Cenia said.  
  
"OK everyone, all these things need is from 4 to 5 bullets, kill them all" Shepard said. No one protested and followed orders, after a few minutes, all of the rope traps were dead. Shepard then walked over to the pool and filled his canteen with the health pool water.  
  
"We all ready to go?" Freeman asked. Everyone but Shepard nodded. "How about you Shepard?"  
  
"I am now..." Shepard said as his canteen overflowed with health water. "... ready!"  
  
They all went into the Portal simultaneously, Shepard was the last, as the green light disappeared, what they saw in front of them terrified them... it was Viridian!  
  
"FREEEMAN!!" Viridian growled, as he raised one of his tentacles ready to strike, Everyone opened fire at the same time! The tentacle went down, everyone jumped to the sides, all except Egg Man, he fired at the tentacle but it was too late, it came down and literally crushed him flat!  
  
"DAMN IT!" Freeman yelled as he strafed around the monster while shooting at it. "EVERYONE AIM AT THE FACE OR THAT WEIRD PORTAL IN ITS STOMACH" They all replied by shooting at it, Rouge and Knuckles were flying around Shooting Viridian, but Viridian put up a good fight, he slammed one of his tentacles right at Knuckles sending him against the wall Knocking him out, he did the same with rouge, except that she was launched at the floor, she landed with a thump. The bullets & Missiles didn't seem to have much effect on him, and the freedom fighters were loosing!  
  
  
  
Sorry for the shortness, next chapter will be longer and more detailed… later ^_^ 


	9. Unforseen Consequences...!!

"CH.9"  
  
Disclaimer: You should know I own nothing but the plot, so don't sew me, I own nothing at all except the plot.  
  
Authors Note: Why bother, anyway Thank you all for your reviews, if I get enough reviews ill keep writing... how's that? ^_^. Be merciful.  
  
  
  
With Egg Man dead, and both Knuckles and Rouge knocked out, the team was having a hard time against the alien. Freeman took further inspection of the room they were in, he saw that the room was exactly like the one he fought Nihilanth in, except the roof of the place was gone, like someone had ripped it off & the water on the floor was gone. Freeman, Cenia, Sonic and Tails were hiding behind a rock, reloading, while Shepard, Amy, and Shadow were doing the same on the opposite side of the large room.  
  
"FREEEEMAN!!" Viridian said. "I KNOW WHY YOOUU ARE HEEEEERE!!"  
  
Tails then got close to Freeman at that point.  
  
"U didn't tell us these things could speak in English!" Tails whispered.  
  
"This is the first one I've ever seen speak in English!" Freeman replied.  
  
"RESSSISTANCE ISSSS FUTILE... I WILLL DEFEEEAT YOU!!!" Viridian said. "UNLESSSSSS U WISHHHH TO JOIN MEEEEE!!"  
  
"FORGET IT!" Freeman said as he came out and started firing at Viridian. Viridian took a few shots in the chest and near the head, but even tho he bled, his tentacles launched themselves at lightning speed towards Freeman, Sonic ran out and dragged Freeman back to the hiding spot just as soon as the tentacle hit the ground!  
  
"U WON'T LIVE LOOOONG FREEEEEMAN!!" Viridian said as he tried to destroy the hiding spot they were at, when suddenly, Shadow popped out and launched a missile directly at the back of Viridians head, destroying around half of it.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHGGG!!!" Viridian yelled as he turned to face Shadow, who had launched another Missile and directed it at his Chest, then jumped back into the hiding spot. Viridian quickly swiped the Missile away with one of his tentacles.  
  
"DON'T U GET IT? U CAN'T DEFFFFFEAT MEEEEE!" Viridian yelled.  
  
"I beg to differ!" Shepard said as he pulled out and began firing. Everyone else did the same. Bullets and Missiles were literally destroying Viridian to pieces. Most of Viridians back had disappeared, Causing some of his Tentacles to fall to the ground. The team stopped when they had run out of Ammo, and saw the damage they did to Viridian!  
  
"I think we just kicked your mother fucking ass!" Shepard said as he stepped a few feet forward.  
  
"Don't get to close Shepard!" Cenia yelled as she reloaded her weapon.  
  
"I DON'T UNDERSTAAAAAAAND, THERE IS NOOOOOOO WAAAAAAY!" Viridian Spoke. Then his body disintegrated, all that was left was a large orange portal floating in mid air. "I MAAAAAAAY HAVE LOSSSSST MY BODYYYYY, BUT I AM FAR FROM DEFEEEEEAAAAATED!" The orange orb that was once Viridian started to grow at a slow but deadly rate! Buzzing Electrical noises started to emit from the orb as it grew. This placed Sonic on the edge!  
  
"WERE OUT OF AMMO!" Shepard Yelled.  
  
"SO ARE WE, CENIA HAS ABOUT 12 SHOTS LEFT" Freeman responded.  
  
All of a sudden Sonic began to glow a strange Gold color, he flashed from Blue to Gold, until only a blinding light engulfed him!  
  
"Sonic has turned into Super Sonic!" Tails said  
  
"NO SHIT SHEROCK" Amy yelled while wasting her last 4 shots on the orb.  
  
"GO SONIC GO, BUT GET AWAY FROM THE CENTER, YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE THAT PORTAL WILL TAKE YOU!" Cenia yelled through the loud electrical buzzing noises the orb was making.  
  
"YOOOOOU WILLLL ALLLLLL DIIIIIIEEEEE!!!" Viridian Spoke. Just then Super Sonic floated up to the growing ball of light and fired several energy blasts at it, while backing up from the still growing portal! It was about to engulf the whole room when it suddenly stopped! It changed colors from Orange to fluorescent green and then to black!  
  
"NNOOOOOOOOO, THISSSSSS CAN"T BEEEEEE!!!!" Viridian yelled before shrinking again, then it started to send out strange green discharges, One of the discharges hit Knuckles, who was still unconscious and disappeared, Freeman and Shepard just regrouped with Shadow, Supersonic, Amy, Cenia and Tails. They looked for Rouge but she had disappeared!  
  
"WHAT THE HELLS GOING ON!!" Cenia asked.  
  
"HES GOING TO EXPLODE!!" Shadow said.  
  
"AND THERES NOWHERE TO HIDE!" Tails exclaimed as he closed his eyes waiting for... something!  
  
The Electrical Buzzing noise all of a sudden got really loud and started gaining some pitch!  
  
"DAMN IT!" Shepard yelled, before everything went into silence & pitch darkness...  
  
  
  
Well what did you think...? Good? Bad? Please Review... oh and don't worry... I'm not done yet! 


	10. Aftermath Part: 1...!!

"CH.10 Aftermath Part: 1"  
  
Disclaimer: go back to the first Chapter  
  
Authors note: Hey everyone... how's it goin, I have nothing to say... so... please read.  
  
  
  
Freeman woke only to see the rest of the FF's, All except Cenia and Sonic. The rest were all on the floor. They were somewhere else... there were floating rocks everywhere, but it seemed that Freeman and the gang were on the largest one. A ring of Rocks high up in the distance was surrounding a portal, Freeman guessed that was the exit, The view was extraordinary, Galaxies that looked like Giant cells were in the distance. The color was like a beautiful sunset. Everybody started to wake up, Knuckles and Rouge were there too.  
  
"Ugh!... wa-what happened?" Shadow asked "I feel like a 20 ton rock just hit me on the head"  
  
"So do I" Knuckles said.  
  
"Where are we?" Tails asked as he looked around. "This place is very peaceful."  
  
Cenia and Super Sonic were coming back with Shepard's canteen, Apparently full of health water.  
  
"Hey, took ya guys a while to wake up" Cenia said as she poured some health water on the back of Rouges Head, which was bleeding. Rouge woke instantly  
  
"Hey what's the big idea!" Rouge yelled at Cenia.  
  
"I was only healing your head thank you very much!" Cenia said then poured some on Knuckles head without him knowing. Knuckles head ache disappeared instantly.  
  
"Hey I like this stuff, my headache is gone" Knuckles said.  
  
"How about passing that stuff over here!" Shadow said  
  
Sonic then walked over to Freeman, Shepard had already woken up and started checking up on supplies they had.  
  
"Hey Freeman... Where are we now?" Sonic asked.  
  
"If I knew... id tell you." Freeman said. "I've never been here before"  
  
"So your saying were lost...?" Sonic said. By then Sonic started flashing blue and gold until finally he was completely blue.  
  
"That's about it, but that's not what worries me." Freeman said. "There are still monsters in station square."  
  
"God don't remind me." Sonic said. All of a sudden they heard footsteps, they turned to see who it was... it was the Government guy!  
  
"Very good job! I was impressed above all by uh... Sonics power!" The Gov. Man said. "I swear no one on our dimension could posses that much power even in a nuclear weapon, you completely surpassed Viridian in power!"  
  
By now everyone started to gather up with the Gov. Man, Sonic, and Freeman.  
  
"So what's the deal!" Cenia asked.  
  
"Yeah, are we all goin home or what?" Knuckles asked  
  
"That's why im here." The Gov. Man said. All of a sudden strange tall one-eyed aliens started to appear all over the island, completely surrounding everyone!  
  
"What's going on, we've done your dirty work!" Shepard said.  
  
"Yes and I thank you for it!" the Gov. Man said. All of a sudden the portal that was floating high up above the island lowered next to the team. "That's why I brought this army, apparently, the Aliens sent to Station Square are still... um... carrying out their orders and um... are getting ready for a full scale attack on the whole planet."  
  
"So, why did you bring us here when we could be fighting over there?" Cenia asked.  
  
"I don't think you have the uh... fire power to take on Viridian's whole army." The Gov. Man said, as the Aliens went into the portal in a straight line. "So I have brought these Alien Soldiers, they seem to know you very well Shepard"  
  
"I killed a few, but only in self defense, they opened fire on me first!" Shepard said.  
  
"I know, I saw them" the Gov. Man Said "Freeman, you still haven't awnsered my question"  
  
"Im going to die anyway, so No, I reject!" Freeman Said.  
  
"Oh well... im sure your family won't appreciate you killed them." The Gov. Man said. An Alien Soldier Appeared out of a portal and spoke in some strange language.  
  
"The Elimination of all the alien intruders is a success, and the rest of my operatives are back in Xen sir." The Alien soldier said. "Somehow a bomb exploded in the large enemy base and killed about half of Viridian's Army"  
  
"Good Job Operative" The Gov. Man said back in the same strange language. By then, A large surge of Rage and sorrow had filled Freeman & Shepard.  
  
"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY FAMILY!" Freeman yelled as he ran towards the Gov. Man, but he was held back by the alien Soldier.  
  
"That goes for you too Shepard." the Gov. Man said  
  
"WHAT!" Shepard yelled, as a portal appeared in front of the Gov. Man.  
  
"It was either your lives... or um... your relatives and friends heh!" The Gov. Man said as he and the alien Soldier went in. "It was your choice, Live with it, both of you!"  
  
"YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!" Freeman yelled as he jumped at the Gov. Man, Shepard did the same, but it was too late, he had disappeared! Another portal appeared behind them. The whole group stood there in shock of the past events, until someone finally spoke.  
  
"Freeman?" Tails said as he approached him, "Im really... sorry..."  
  
"I... HAD A BABY AND WIFE!" Freeman said. "I had a family!"  
  
"Im sorry... I don't know what else to say" Tails said. "But right now we have to go, so come on."  
  
After a few minutes Freeman Tails and Shepard walked to the edge of the island and looked at the view. Everybody else started walking towards the portal, Cenia went in first, Followed by Amy who was crying from the shock, Rouge took one look at the two and followed Amy. Knuckles, Sonic & Shadow walked over to Tails, Shepard and Freeman who were staring into the abyss.  
  
"I guess were really sorry about your family" Sonic said. "Maybe we could all get a bite to eat over at the--"  
  
"I, don't care!" Shepard suddenly interrupted Sonic. "Ill get my revenge on that son of a fucking bitch some day, I swear it!"  
  
They all stared into the abyss for a while and walked back to the portal, Sonic went in first, then Knuckles, then Tails, followed by Shadow, then Shepard, Freeman was about to go in when the portal closed and silence once again filled the world of Xen. Freeman turned around to see the Gov. Man standing there.  
  
"Freeman, I need to have a talk with you in private" the Gov. Man said  
  
  
  
Well what do ya think? Hope u liked it... ( anyway please review, Next chapter will just be the aftermath, and then... the end of a good story... so... Enjoy (...(......... I need more coffee! (  
  
(NOTE: in the beginning of the game HALF-LIFE when u get ur H.E.V. SUIT [Hazardous Environment Suit] Freeman goes into his locker and you see a picture of a small new born Baby, that's where Freeman's family came from.) 


	11. Aftermath Part: 2...!!

"CH.11 Aftermath Part: 2"  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot... Don't sew me.  
  
Authors Note: Well... Lets see what happens shall we... I don't even know what im about to type after this sentence, so… I think its safe to say im pretty much saddened that this story has ended, but it would be senseless to continue it. Maybe... and that's a big maybe... ill do a Sequel, but then... maybe not... not until I see the ending of this story... like I said... it depends... heh...!  
  
  
  
"Gordon Freeman... u disappoint me..." the Gov. Man said  
  
"Well... you killed my family... " Freeman said rather enraged. The Gov. Man noticed this  
  
"First off freeman, your family is not dead, they are in their homes as we speak..." the Gov. Man said. Freeman was Shocked and somewhat relieved. "The only reason I said that was to get rid of you... to leave you in that dimension and make you stay there for good. But then I thought it over... and discovered... you would eventually escape... so I came here to kill you!"  
  
"How nice!" Freeman said. "So now what… you'r just going to kill me… after all I went through!"  
  
"Either you join forces with me, or I leave you for dead… otherwise there is no escape." The Gov. Man said.  
  
"That's one thing I will promise you I won't do..." Freeman said. There was a long pause between the two, until finally the Gov. Man spoke.  
  
"Fine then… but you would have done a very good agent" the Gov. Man said as he disappeared into a portal.  
  
MEANWHILE: back with Sonic Team.  
  
Shepard was emerging out of the portal when it suddenly closed.  
  
"What the hell... Freeman is still out there!" Shepard said while waving his hand where the portal stood.  
  
"What do we do?" Rouge asked.  
  
"I guess we sit here and wait..." Tails said while turning to where the portal was.  
  
"I hope he is ok..." Cenia said while crossing her arms, she then noticed she didn't have her laser pistol with her, but soon ignored it.  
  
FREEMAN was looking for a way out... in his search he had found Cenia's Laser Pistol. Which was next to the health pool. She had apparently forgot it when she went to go get health water for everyone. After much deliberation... Freeman found himself stranded, he waited for the portal but it just didn't want to appear, when then... It happened, 4 portals opened containing Alien Soldiers. As soon as they appeared, they began to open fire on Freeman. One of the portals was still open tho, but it was behind enemy lines! He needed to get there, and so far, the Aliens had terrible Aim. He ran as fast as he could dodging every shot and killing a few aliens, when he reached the portal and went in, the Aliens strangely stopped firing. He then found himself in pure darkness. He couldn't see. And everything was freezing cold. Freeman yelled in agony as he slowly died from the pain.  
  
Meanwhile: The Sonic team had waited enough and were about to leave when a portal orb appeared right in front of them... it seemed to be screaming, then out of it came freeman, He landed on top of Shepard.  
  
"Where the hell have you been!" Shepard asked.  
  
"Hell." Freeman said as he passed out.  
  
Freeman awoke to see everything lit up, he looked around the strange room he was in and soon concluded he was in some sort of hospital. He looked to his left and saw his suit fully cleaned, he was about to get up when someone knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in!" Freeman yelled. The one at the door was none other than Cenia, Sonic and Shepard. "Hey guys... do you know how long I've been out?"  
  
"About two days, you had some sort of acute Hypothermia." Shepard said. "And I think a piece of your lung was frozen... anyway they fixed it all now and the doc says you should be out in no time"  
  
"That's great... so now what?" Freeman asked.  
  
"Now a permanent Vacation calls for celebration." Cenia said while busting a small move.  
  
"What about the Aliens?" Freeman asked. "Are they gone?"  
  
"All wiped out" Sonic awnsered. Anyway were gonna let ya rest now man you need a lot of R & R... peace!  
  
Freeman saw everyone leave, he sat back on his bed and turned off the light, the room dimmed a lot but just about enough to see a small amount of sunlight outside... he soon drifted off to sleep and had a dreamless sleep.  
  
SOMEWHERE IN XEN!  
  
"SSSSLAVE... HOW MUCH LONNNNNGER BEFFFFORE I AM AAAABLE TO POOOOWER UP AGAIN!" The strange dark figure said.  
  
"VERY SOON SIR, YOU'R NEEDED POWER WILL EXCEED THAT OF THE LAST TIME SIR" The alien said.  
  
"SOOOOOON I WILL GET MY REVENGE ON YOU FREEEEEEMAN... SOOOOON!" The dark figure said, as he lifted a tentacle and picked up the small alien.  
  
"NO LORD VIRIDIAN PLEASE DON'T AAARRGH!!" The alien said before he was crushed into 4 pieces.  
  
Red eyes emitted from the dark figure, as they glowed even more red. It sat there in silence... slowly moving around...  
  
"SOOOOOON!!" Viridian said. His red, luminous eyes closed and the room was dark again, A small chuckle could be heard through the darkness.  
  
  
  
I SUCK I suck I suck I suck suck suck suck!… well anyway please Review... *sigh* well... so much for this great story... I just think it ended too soon... anyway thank you all readers for reviewing... please view the rest of my material... im sure you will enjoy it. 


End file.
